Rockstar in the House
by bookworm3
Summary: Based off of Rockstar in the House Trevor is a famous rockstar and he's staying at the Tipton. Maddie and London are all for him but he's already in love TREVORRIE 4 EVER!


**Based out of Rockstar in the house. I spent a lot of time thinking through this one! Hope you guys like! **

**Rockstar in the House**

Girls shouted and screamed outside the window holding up signs and posters of the rockstar hottie they cheered for. At that precise moment Zac, Cody, and their mom went into the lobby to see Mr. Moseby running around and stopped by the Tipton sign.

"Escort these two out and look out for more!" Mr. Moseby told one of the security guards and he escorted the two girls out.

Zack and Cody looked around before Zack asked, "What are all these girls here for?"

"We have a famous rockstar checking in today" Mr. Moseby bluffed.

"It's so silly how women get when it comes to rock stars!" Carrie exclaimed.

"Who is it?"

"Trevor…"

"Trevor Jones? I LOVE TREVOR JONES!" Carrie said jumping up and down.

"Who's he?" Cody asked.

"Not Trevor Jones, Trevor _Bale" Mr. Moseby corrected._

"Who's he?" Carrie asked. Meanwhile Maddie and London stood by the candy counter watching the many girls against the window.

"Can you believe all these girls are her for Trevor Bale? So lame!" Maddie exclaimed.

"And delusional! They all think they have a shot at Trevor when really, he and I are mean to be!" London gushed holding up the magazine with Trevor on it.

Trevor then awkwardly made his way to the counter, "Do you know where the check in box is?"

"Over there!" London shooed not paying attention and Trevor walked away.

Maddie stared, "Wasn't that Trevor Bale?" London looked to see Trevor and the fainted. Maddie shrugged and jumped over her.

A couple hours later Trevor was in his hotel room getting ready for his rehearsal for that night's concert. Trevor heard his cell phone beep, 'Say Ok' and grinned. Only one person he had programmed for that ring tone. He flipped his phone open.

"Hey Trev"

"Hey gorgeous, Trevor said causing a giggle, how are you"

"I'm good, are you in Boston now?" she asked.

"Yep, I'm getting ready to rehearse. Are you still coming over?" Trevor asked hopefully.

She laughed, "Of course! I'm not gonna pass a chance at that!"

"You can see me in youtube or DVD's"

"It's not the same" she said quietly and it was true. Trevor desperately missed running his fingers over her soft brown curls, running his hands down her majestical body, and kissing her sweet lips.

"I know baby. After the rehearsal we're gonna spend a lot of alone time together. If you know what I mean" Trevor grinned.

She giggled, "Yeah, I can't wait to see you! Is this your concert for the tour?"

"Yes, for the rest of the summer I'm all yours!"

"Great! I REALLY miss you!"

"I do too, I wouldn't have made it this far if it wasn't for you" Trevor whispered.

"Thanks, I love you"

Trevor smiled, "I love you too, I'll see you in a while" he hung up and sighed. He really couldn't wait to see her after three agonizing months of craving for her.

Maddie and London walked through the lobby of the hotel.

"I really need to get in there and get a picture of Trevor Bale for my school newspaper" Maddie said.

"Don't worry! I'll get us in! Besides, he's a celebrity and I'm a celebrity. We're both celebrities once removed!" London said with gestures.

"Go in there and you'll be removed!" Mr. Moseby said.

"My father won't stand for this!"

"Oh yes he will I just received a fax from your father. He says to stay away from celebrities while they stay in the hotel!"

"Just tell daddy it's different this time"

"Tell daddy it's oh here it is! It's not different you are clearly obsessed with insert celebrity name her and if you keep harassing insert celebrity name her you'll be sent to insert boarding school name here!"

"If he doesn't let me see Trevor I'll"

"I have scream at the top of m y lungs or hold by breath to my face turns blue, which will it be?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"Do you always have to do what daddy says?"

"Of course! Until such time which your father tells me he doesn't!" Mr. Moseby said and walked away.

"I have got to get in there and meet my future husband!"

"Okay, but we're not gonna do anything stupid right?" Maddie asked.

"No!"

"Okay!"

Minutes later they both stepped into the Tipton rehearsal room with a cart and waiters outfits. London excited while Maddie angry.

"I feel so stupid!" Maddie said as Trevor started to check his mike.

"Ah there he is!"

"Chill out! He's just a regular guy like you and me!" Maddie exclaimed. Trevor then started to vocalize a little and Maddie's eyes widened.

"With the voice of an angel!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Hey, don't get any funny ideas! Trevor's mine!" London said and Trevor gestured to the water.

"Aw! He just gestured at me! I think he wants to propose!" London said pulling on her gloves.

"No you ding bag her thinks you're a waiter!"

"And why would her think _that_… _Oh" _London the nervously carried a glass to him dripping water every step.

Trevor held the almost empty water in his hand, "Um, thanks man"

London shrieked, "Ah! He called me man! He and I are meant to be!"

Maddie was about to retort until the music started to an up beat song.

**Yeah...  
My heart was jumpin' for her  
My head was spinnin' in circles  
My tongue was tied  
I tried, but couldn't find the words  
She had them eyes of fire  
The ones you can't put out  
She saw a sucker for lovin'  
And turned my world around **

They gasped as they heard him sing live and started jumping and squealing as he continued to sing. Trevor looked at his drummer Bobby and he shrugged he didn't know so they continued.

[Chorus:  
Oh, I just can't let you go  
My mind is not my own  
And I can't eat, can't sleep  
I'm in too deep  
Oh, oh, whoa-oh-oh, I just can't let you go 

They skipped straight to the bridge and Maddie and London waved their hands in the air and when he looked they pointed towards the soup.

So many times I've tried  
To get her out of my life  
But she knows I'm addicted  
To the taste of her lips  
My strength is drifting away  
My body's aching with pain  
I can't hold on  
I can't hold on any longer

**Oh, I just can't let you go  
My mind is not my own  
And I can't eat, can't sleep  
I'm in too deep  
Oh, oh, whoa-oh-oh, I just can't let you go**

Trevor finished and the girls squealed and jumped up and down. Trevor looked strangely at them.

"Great job man!" Maddie said in a manly voice and Troy nodded thanks when he heard Mr. Moseby come in and the girls rolled away in the cart.

"How was rehearsal? No screaming girls?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"No but there were some screaming waiters!" Trevor said and when he looked they were gone.

"Okay we'll look for any screaming waiters anyway" Moseby was interrupted by his cell and he opened it and closed it in a sigh.

"Sorry son but there's some girl trying to come in trying to convince us that she's your girlfriend when you've clearly stated…

"What letter does her name start with?!"

"C but..." with a dash Trevor ran out the door into the hallway.

Mr. Moseby looked at Bobby and Lucas, "Probably his girlfriend!" they both replied and Moseby nodded.

As Trevor ran to the next hallway to see her with a body guard not letting her through. He first checked his hair, breath, and straightened his shirt and then ran out.

"I'm her to see Trevor!" she exclaimed.

"Everyone is!"

"But I'm his girlfriend!"

"Yeah, do you know how many of those I've heard today?" the bodyguard asked and she sighed. Trevor than ran up to them.

"Um that's okay Remy, she's with me"

Remy looked at both of them, "So she really is your girlfriend?" he asked and they both nodded.

"My bad! Sorry girl, no hard feelings?"

"None!" she shrugged and shook his hand and Trevor grabbed her hand pulling her into the hallway.

He checked if there was anyone around and pushed his girlfriend t the wall and kissed her passionately. She ran her fingers through his hair pulling him deeper making him moan.

They pulled away minutes later, "Hi"

She giggled, "Hi"

"I missed you Corrie"

She kissed his lips, "I missed you too! By the way I heard the song, I love it!"

Trevor laughed, "I hoped you would because it's about you"

"Really?"

"Yep, you do so many things to me Corrie Sanchez" Trevor said pulling her waist close to him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "You do things to me too"

Trevor grinned and they started to walk, "You wanna go get some lunch?"

"Yes I'm starved!" Corrie exclaimed and they laughed as they left thee hotel. Hours later Trevor finished his concert and had just gotten into his hotel room with screaming girls at his foot.

Remy stepped in front of his door and Mr. Moseby came in, "Are you all right"

"Yeah, I've gotten used to it"

"Corrie doesn't mind?"

"Nah, she knows she's the only one for me" Trevor smiled and Mr. Moseby nodded as he exited the room. Trevor walked into the bathroom and the maid walked in with Trevor's bathrobe. Maddie stepped out and hid behind the bed and the maid left. She hugged the robe close as London came down from the ceiling and they bumped into eachother.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Shh! He's in the bathroom!" Maddie exclaimed.

"Yes! Now the press will think it's cute we met while he was flossing! Anyway what are you doing hugging my man's bathrobe!"

"I'm a journalist it's research!"

"Well I'm his girlfriend and it's mine!" she pulled the robe and it ripped.

"Great job!"

"Yeah, props to you both!" Zack said from nowhere taking the robe.

"What are you doing here?"

"Making money"

"Zack, you can't sell his stuff!"

"Yeah it so wrong"

"Yeah walking around, looking through his stuff… OH HE'S A BOXER GUY!" Maddie exclaimed and London glared at her and there was a knock on the door.

"Trev?" someone asked from the door faintly and the threesome hid behind a couch by the bed still being able to see.

Then they saw Trevor run out of the bathroom clad in a white beater and boxers. He opened the door to reveal a Filipina girl in a red halter and jean miniskirt.

"Hey" she said.

"Hi" Trevor grinned.

"Hey! That girl is gonna steal my man!" London said.

"Maybe they're just friends!" Maddie tried to reason. Not a second later Corrie wrapped her arms around Trevor's neck and kissed him. Trevor lifted her up in the air kissing back; hugging her waist tightly.

"Or not" Zack said.

"Oooh! I'm gonna sue her for making moves on my boyfriend!"

"Give it up! He's not yours! He already belongs to someone else!"

"She's probably a prostitute!"

Trevor moaned as Corrie kissed his neck, "Hmmm Corrie… I love you" Trevor groaned as Corrie lifted his shirt up and tossed it way.

"Yeah, he's in love with a prostitute!" Zack exclaimed.

"Whatever!" London said and her cell rang at the same time as Corrie's.

"I should get that! Don't go anywhere!" Corrie said and kissed his lips before leaving.

"Not a chance!" Trevor exclaimed and went to get some lotion from his room. Maddie, London, and Zack came from the couch and ran out, but not before Zack took a bracelet with the words _Live in Love_.

"I can't believe my Trevy would cheat on me!" London exclaimed.

"HE'S NOT YOU BOYFRIEND!" Zack and Maddie shouted and Maddie looked at Zack to see him with a bracelet.

"What's that!?"

"Trevor Bale's bracelet. This one will make big bucks!"

"You can't sell that! It's his lucky bracelet!"

"How do you know so much about my fiancé?"

"I'm a journalist, research? He never performs without it. We could be responsible for ruining his career!"

"Oh please he doesn't need a career. We'll survive on love! And daddy's money… after he dumps that stripper!"

Maddie rolled her eyes and an hour later they were in the ceiling climbing out to see a Trevor in his bed.

"He's like an angel!" the girls awed letting Zack fall down and hit the floor. They sneaked up on him to see him snore.

"He even snores beautiful!" London gushed then frowned as the girl they had seen before cuddled up against him. Instead of pushing her way like London hoped he pulled her close and dug his face in her hair.

"OHHHHHHH!"

"SHHH!"

"Help me open this!" Zack exclaimed and Maddie leaned down to help while London lay next to Trevor and took a picture of them.

"This is our picture for Christmas and Hanukkah! Leaving the whore out!"

"You mean you!" Maddie exclaimed and she tripped and the moon's light startled Trevor waking him up and the lights turned on.

"What's going on?"

"You might not know me but were gonna be married!" London exclaimed and Trevor raised his eyebrows and he felt an arm around his waist.

"Trevor?" Corrie asked and sat up. She noticed the people in the room and pulled the comforter to her chest.

"Um, who are all of you?"

"I'm his girlfriend!" London retorted.

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah get away from him you slut!" London yelled.

"You were cheating on me!" Corrie yelled to Trevor.

"No baby you know I'd never do that!" Trevor pleaded but Corrie hurriedly dressed herself with her undergarments and skirt.

"I hate you Troy Bale!" She yelled and ran out of the room leaving everyone open mouthed. Trevor's head hung low but snapped back up as she walked back in.

"I forgot my shirt" she said and walked out again. Trevor watched her go heartbroken and fell to the bed. He put his hands on his eyes and cried gently.

"So, wanna go for dinner tonight?" London asked as if nothing had happened and Trevor's head snapped up and he glared at her with red eyes and stood up.

"You come in her acting like it's your home, say you're my girlfriend, and make the love of my life break up with me and all you can say is you wanna go out!"

"Yep!" Trevor glared intensely at her.

"Trevor I'm so sorry. Zack and I never meant to hurt you like that. We just came in here to return your lucky bracelet" Maddie said holding it up.

"Return? Don't you mean steal!"

"No we were here earlier when you and Corrie were ready to pounce on eachother" Zack said.

"Thanks"

"Is there anyway we can help you?"

"Get the love of my life back?"

Maddie grinned, "I think I can do that"

An hour later Corrie still walked around in tears. How could she had not seen this? How could she have believed that a rockstar like him would stay faithful to her when there were many more gorgeous women out there?

"I guess it wasn't meant to be"

"You guessed wrong!" Maddie said and stepped towards her.

Corrie narrowed her eyes, "What are you doing here"

"Apologizing upon my friend's behalf. London isn't dating Trevor she just thinks she is!"

"Yeah, I'm gonna believe that!"

"No really! Come tomorrow here and you'll see!" Maddie said giving her a post it and walked away. Corrie sighed, no harm right?

The next night Corrie came onto the roof of the hotel and looked around for Maddie.

"Maddie?" Corrie then felt some spotlight on her and she looked to see Trevor on a stool with a guitar in hands. She retreated but Maddie held her back.

"Hear him out!"

"I'm gonna dedicate this to a girl who's been with me through everything. An not matter what she says I know she loves me… and I love her too"

I know how it feels  
To wake up without her  
Lying here all alone  
Just thinking about her

**I can't believe  
Her hold on me  
It's something indescribable  
I know she knows  
But won't you please **

[Chorus:  
If you see my girl  
Just tell her I miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while  
I know when she  
Holds on to me  
She's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
And tell her I love her

Oh yeah, just tell her I love her  
The way that she moves  
You know what it does to me  
And when I catch her eye  
I can hardly breathe

Still can't believe  
Her hold on me  
She's just so indescribable  
I know she knows  
But won't you please, please

[Chorus 

**If you see my girl  
Just tell her I miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while  
I know when she  
Holds on to me  
She's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
And tell her I love her **

Every time that I'm around her  
I just go to pieces crashing tumbling to the ground  
I'm so glad I found her 

**I know how it feels **

[Chorus 

**If you see my girl  
Just tell her I miss her smile  
Tell her I'm counting the minutes  
Gonna see her in a little while  
I know when she  
Holds on to me  
She's the one thing that I could never live without  
Oh, oh, oh, oh  
And tell her I love her **

Oh yeah, just tell her I love her 

Trevor finished with hope in his eyes to se the girl he loved with tears in big brown eyes. Trevor set his guitar down and walked over to her.

"I hope you know that I'd never cheat on you"

"Never?"

"Never, you're the only one for me!" Trevor said and Corrie laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. Their new friends and the Tipton staff cheered and clapped to see the very much in love couple.

**I didn't know how to end it but oh well. Hope you guys like! Please review! You guys rock hardcore if you do!**

**Mucho Love,**

**Bookworm3**


End file.
